lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage:Neuigkeiten
ist da. Das Video findest du im . ---- Weiterer Trailer zu „The Little Prince“ vom 01. Februar 2009 left|130px Und es gibt abermals einen neuen Trailer zur kommenden Episode mit dem Titel , welche in der Nacht von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag ausgestrahlt wird. Falls ihr übrigens noch nicht wissen solltet, wir ihr euch die englischsprachigen Episoden zeitnah an ihre Erstausstrahlung ansehen könnt, werft mal einen Blick . Ansonsten findet ihr den neuesten Trailer nach einem Klick auf , der euch direkt in den Blog schickt. ---- Neuer Trailer zu "The Little Prince" vom 30. Januar 2009 right|150px Den neuesten Trailer zu , der vierten Episode zur 5. Staffel findest du jetzt im . ---- Lost Showdown: Runde 3 vom 30. Januar 2009 left|130px Wir stehen kurz vor dem Finale bei Lost Showdown, einem kleinen Wettbewerb von ABC.com auf der Suche nach der besten Szene aus den vergangenen 4 Staffeln. Votet jetzt für euren Favoriten, ab zum . ---- „Jughead“: Viele Screencaps und Transcript vom 29. Januar 2009 right|150px In der letzten Episode ist viel passiert. Falls ihr nicht alles mitbekommen haben solltet, haben wir für euch jetzt hunderte Screencaps, sowie das übersetzte Transcript aus . Weitere Infos gibt's nur im ---- Neuer Video-Podcast vom 29. Januar 2009 left|130px Einen Tag nach der Erstausstrahlung von gibt's einen neuen Video-Podcast mit einigen Infos zur vergangenen Episode, sowie einer weiteren beantworteten Fan-Frage. Selbstverständlich ausschließlich im . ---- Neuer „The Little Prince“-Trailer! vom 29. Januar 2009 right|150px Dies ist der neueste Trailer zu , der vierten Episode zur 5. Staffel, welcher auf ABC direkt nach der heutigen Ausstrahlung von lief. Das Video, sowie einige Screenshots und das dazugehörige Transcript findest du jetzt im ---- 5. Staffel im Blog ansehen! vom 29. Januar 2009 left|150px Im haben wir derzeit alle Episoden und das Special zur 5. Staffel im Angebot. Wer diese noch nicht gesehen hat sollte schnell zugreifen, solange die Videos noch verfügbar sind. * * * * ---- The Lost Initiative Vodcast & Erklärung des Pendels vom 29. Januar 2009 right|150px Im findest du jetzt eine mögliche Interpretation und Erklärung für das Pendel aus . Außerdem gibt es dort den offiziellen "The Lost Initiative" Vodcast zur gleichnamigen Episode. * * ---- Extended Sneak Peek aus "Jughead" & Sneak Peek aus "The Little Prince" und Interview mit Kate vom 27. Januar 2009 left|150px Im findest du jetzt eine erweiterte Version des ersten Sneak Peeks, sowie ein Videointerview mit Kate und einem ersten Sneak Peek aus . * * ---- Jughead Sneak Peek 2 & 3 vom 27. Januar 2009 right|150px ABC hat zwei neue Sneak Peeks zur kommenden Episode veröffentlicht. Du findest die Videos natürlich im . ---- Videos und Bilder vom 26. Januar 2009 left|150px 1) . 2) . 3) . ---- Jughead Sneak Peek & Jughead/The Little Prince Trailer vom 25. Januar 2009 right|150px ABC hat den ersten Sneak Peek zu der Episode veröffentlicht. Außerdem gibt es einen neuen Trailer zu den Episoden "Jughead" und . Alles dazu, findest du jetzt im . ---- Trailer, Videos und Interviews zu den Episoden 5x03 & 5x04 vom 24. Januar 2009 left|150px Im Blog findest du jetzt neue Interviews, Trailer zu den kommenden Episoden und die neuesten Promobilder. ---- '''ABC tauscht Episodenreihenfolge' vom 24. Januar 2009 right|150px ABC hat die Reihenfolge der 6. und 7. Episode der 5. Staffel getauscht, so dass jetzt "316" eine Woche früher und "The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham" eine Woche später zu sehen sein wird. Ein Grund für den Tausch der Episoden ist bisher nicht bekannt. ---- '''Interviews, Audio Podcast & Spoiler' vom 22. Januar 2009 left|150px Den offiziellen ABC Lost Audio-Podcast, ein Videointerview, ein Telefoninterview mit Hurley und aktuelle Spoiler findest du jetzt im Lostpedia Blog. Da die Spoiler in Boxen verstaut sind, können die Interviews ohne Bedenken aufgesucht werden. ---- '''Promobilder der nächsten Episode „Jughead“' vom 22. Januar 2009 right|150px Kaum hat man sich von dem großartigen Staffelauftakt gewöhnt, da flattern auch schon die nächsten Promobilder herein. Und zwar sind das die Bilder zur kommenden Episode mit dem Titel „Jughead“, was auf deutsch so viel wie „Dickkopf“ bedeutet. Wer jener sein wird können wir zwar noch nicht sagen, dafür jedoch einige Einblicke in die nächste Episode liefern. Ab zum ! ---- Offizieller ABC Video Vodcast vom 22. Januar 2009 left|50px Den offiziellen ABC Lost Video Vodcast findest du jetzt im ---- Rückblick: Die Premiere von Staffel 5 vom 22. Januar 2009 right|150px 8 lange Monate mussten wir warten. So viel Zeit lag zwischen der letzten Episode von Staffel 4, und der ersten von Staffel 5. Verdammt viel, aber wenn es sich lohnt − okay, dann nimmt man sowas gerne in Kauf. Aber, hat sich das lange Warten wirklich ausgezahlt, oder war alles umsonst? Eine Meinung findet ihr jetzt im , und ihr dürft eure gerne darunter schreiben. ---- Neuer Trailer zur 5.Staffel! vom 22. Januar 2009 left|150px Der folgende Trailer wurde nach der 3 stündigen Premiere auf ABC ausgestrahlt. Er beinhaltet Szenen aus den kommenden Episoden der 5. Staffel... ---- '''Recap der ersten 4 Staffeln!' vom 22. Januar 2009 right|150px In wenigen Minuten ist es soweit. Seit 8 Monaten üben sich Hardcore-Fans bereits in Geduld. Und wer kann schon von sich behaupten, diese lange Wartezeit nach dem fulminanten Finale der 4. Staffel, nicht mehrmals verflucht zu haben. Um eure Erinnerungen aufzufrischen folgt hier, eine kleine Zusammenfassung mit Szenen aus den bisherigen Staffeln. Viel Vergnügen mit diesem Video und den neuen Episoden von Lost!... ---- '''Update auf Ajira Airways!' vom 21. Januar 2009 left|150px Im Adventure Bereich, der Ajira Airways Webseite, wurde eine neue Rubrik veröffentlicht. Es handelt sich dabei um den berühmten ... Außerdem gibt es noch ein kleines Update zu dem Video, welches derzeit... ---- '''Und noch ein Video mit Darlton' vom 21. Januar 2009 right|150px Oh wow, heute ist echt ganz schön was los. Nur so zur Info: Das hier ist jetzt bereits der 11. Artikel an diesem Tag. Aber, okay. Wir wollen ja nicht meckern ;) Jedenfalls haben Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse ein weiteres kleines Video von sich selbst über MySpace veröffentlicht. . ---- „Dharma Special Access“ – Woche 9 vom 21. Januar 2009 left|135px Vor wenigen Minuten erreichte alle Rekruten von The Project eine weitere E-Mail von Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse. In der Mail sagen sie, dass zur Zeit alles recht stressig sei. Die Episoden 12 und 13 werden gerade geschrieben, 11 wird gedreht und 7 - 10 sind in der Post-Production. Was es sonst noch Neues gibt, erfahrt ihr nur im . ---- Neues Video von Ajira Airways vom 21. Januar 2009 right|150px Dies ist ein neues Video von Ajira Airways, welches rechtzeitig zum Start der neuen Fluglinie und der 5. Staffel von Lost, auf ABC.com veröffentlicht wurde. Dabei handelt es sicher vermutlich um eine Szene aus der kommenden Staffel. Das Video gibt es jetzt im . ---- Neues von Kristin vom 21. Januar 2009 left|135px Wiedereinmal neues von Kristin dos Santos. Dank einigen gesprächigen Leuten haben wir dazu auch direkt einige Kommentare von Fans, die die ersten drei Episoden bereits gesehen haben. Ab zum . ---- Lost Showdown − Runde 2 vom 21. Januar 2009 right|150px Es gibt Neues zu berichten von Lost Showdown, ein Wettbewerb, der von ABC ins Leben gerufen wurde, und die Lieblings-Szene der Fans ermitteln soll. Welche Kandidaten in die engere Auswahl gelangt sind, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Wie und wo kann ich mir Staffel 5 ansehen? vom 21. Januar 2009 left|135px Nach den immer häufiger werdenden Anfragen über einen Weg die 5. Staffel vorab zu sehen, möchte ich euch hiermit einige Möglichkeiten vorstellen. Viele werden die ein oder andere Optionen bereits kennen, aber es gibt immer noch Besucher die gar keine Ahnung haben, wie sie morgen früh an die Episoden kommen. Alle Informationen dazu findest du jetzt im . ---- Theorien-Wettbewerb: Und der Gewinner ist… vom 21. Januar 2009 right|150px Lange hat's gedauert, aber endlich steht der Sieger des Lostpedia-Theorien-Wettbewerbs fest. Es gab dutzende Einsendungen, von denen es 24 in die engere Auswahl geschafft haben. Letztendlich haben drei von ihnen im Finale gegeneinander gekämpft. Wer dabei als Sieger hervorgegangen ist, erfahrt ihr jetzt im . ---- Interview mit Jorge Garcia vom 21. Januar 2009 left|110px Ich glaube, ich spar mir jetzt eiskalt die „Anmoderation“, denn das wär schon die vierte innerhalb weniger Stunden. Ich sage nur: Es gibt ein neues Interview von Jorge Garcia mit dem Onlinedienst SITV.com. Jetzt im . ---- Neues Video-Interview mit Damon und Carlton vom 21. Januar 2009 right|140px Und es geht munter weiter am Tag der Staffelpremiere. Auch Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse scheinen momentan recht beliebt zu sein, was Interviews angeht. Jetzt haben sie mit dem Onlinedienst EW.com ein (bisher) 5-teiliges Video-Interview geführt. Mehr dazu gibt's im . ---- Lost-Video-Podcast mit Darlton vom 21. Januar 2009 left|140px Seit langer Zeit, nämlich seit dem Ende der 4. Staffel gibt es wieder einen Video-Podcast. Allerdings unterscheidet dieser sich äußerlich nicht sehr von den Dharma Special Access-Videos der letzten Wochen. Lindelof und Cuse beantworten (mehr oder weniger) einige Fragen von Fans der Serie auf der Comic-Convention. Das Video gibt's jetzt im . ---- Neues vom Set und Infos von Ausiello vom 21. Januar 2009 right|140px Heute Nacht ist es soweit. Endlich steht die große Staffelpremiere an, und das mit gleich mit den ersten beiden Episoden; und . Kurz bevor es aber soweit ist, gibt es noch einmal einiges über die kommende Staffel zu berichten. Es gibt es neue Infos von Ausiello beim Onlinedienst EW.com, sowie neue Fotos von den Dreharbeiten. Außerdem erwartet euch ein Behind the Scenes-Special, welches vermutlich erst mit der DVD-, bzw. Blu-ray-Box in einigen Monaten erscheinen sollte. All das gibt es jetzt im . ---- SKY One-Trailer mit Hurley vom 20. Januar 2009 left|140px Ein weiterer Trailer, der euch die Zeit bis übermorgen versüßen soll, ist aufgetaucht. Diesmal ist Hurley die zentrale Figur. Wo?... Natürlich im . ---- SKY One-Trailer vom 20. Januar 2009 right|140px Oh wow, wie die Zeit vergeht. Schon in der übernächsten Nacht ist die Premiere von Staffel 5. Am kommenden Sonntag startet auch im Vereinigten Königreich die neue Staffel. Passend dazu gibt es einen neuen Trailer vom Fernsehsender Sky1. Wie immer, nur im . |2=900|3=99}} Kategorie:Hauptseite Neuigkeiten